The high pressure rotor of a conventional gas turbine engine is assembled from discs or hubs in a stack up operation where components such as compressor hubs and turbines are connected coaxially together along the axis of rotation. To clamp the components together axially, a tie shaft or tie rod extends through the inside diameter of the rotor components. The tie shaft is secured at the compressor end of the rotor and extends into the turbine section. A tie shaft nut secures the turbine end of the tie shaft and the stacked components are clamped when the nut is tightened. However, since the tie shaft nut and support bearing are located in the same position, namely at the turbine end of the rotor, there is a conflict between the requirements for optimal bearing designs and the requirements of the tie shaft. Thus, there is room for improvement.